Blinded
by Jewish Panda
Summary: AU.Percy Jackson is more than a demi-god. He is born with great power. But great power comes at a price. Percy Jackson is born blind. This is my first story, so i'll take any suggestions that'll help. I may put Romance in this just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Blinded**

**This is one of a few stories I'm starting this month. Nothing really inspired this, besides and idea, and watching the T.V. Show Grimm. Very cool, but it can be scary.**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is more than a demi-god. He is born with great power. But great power comes at a price. Percy Jackson is born blind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides the story idea (I haven't read one similar to my idea.)**

**Prologue**

Poseidon watched as Sally Jackson gave birth to their son. He was currently standing outside of the room she was in, watching. The doctors and nurses rushed about, shouting this and that. He was more focused on how Sally seemed to do and how strong her life force was. Though he felt uneasy, as something was wrong. He didn't know what it was at the moment, so he ignored it. But he was still wary about his surroundings. While he was lost in thought, he missed the actual birth of his son and saw that he was just placed in a crib near the corner of the room. Poseidon quietly teleported inside and looked at his sons face. He almost made an 'awe' sound because he thought his baby boy was the cutest thing!

But then it came crashing down. When his son opened his eyes, he was expecting sea-green eyes, like his. But he saw a dull green, almost mixed with gray, and it seemed that his eyes were bloodshot. He had a bit of red in the whites of his eyes. But they held power in them.

"This can't be possible; you're my child, a son of a god! You _can't _be blind as it's _never _happened before!" Poseidon talked quickly and with a worried tone. And that was when time stopped, freezing everyone but Sally and Poseidon.

"Poseidon?" Sally asked, shocked at seeing him. Poseidon had hidden his presence from the mortals, so when time stopped he became visible. A bright light appeared in the middle of the room, causing both of them to turn away, which surprised Poseidon as only one being could make him turn away.

_The Three Fates._

As he assumed, the Three Fates stood in front of him, in their old, withering glory. One held a piece of sea-green string, which made Poseidon's heart stop, as it was his new-born son's. But he still bowed causing Sally's eyes to widen.

"Hello, Lord Poseidon." The sisters all said together in a creepy way. It sent shivers down Poseidon's back.

"Hello, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos." Poseidon respectfully said as he stood up. By that time Sally put two and two together, and she did not like the results, as her face turned as white as a sheet.

"May I inquire as to why you are here?" Poseidon asked politely. The way that they were looking at his son made him angry, nervous, and saddened, as he knew that something bad was going to happen.

"We are for your son." Clotho said. Poseidon immediately stood in-front of his to-be-named son.

"Not in that way." Lachesis snorted. Poseidon's face turned into a questioning one, causing the Fates to sigh as one.

"We are here with what you would call a curse, but will become a blessing. Your son has power, a lot of power. More so than _any _of your children. He will have great power at his fingertips, but it will come at a price." Atropos prophesized.

"Your son is blind." The Three Fates said as one. Poseidon's face turned red as rage coursed through him. They blinded his son? On purpose?

"Why! Why not Zeus's child or Hades' children! Why mine? You three should know that I don't have many children, and when I do I'm protective of them. Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't blast you!" Poseidon then suddenly realized what he said, and to who.

"I-I apologize for what I've said. I acted out of anger." The Fates just nodded.

"We have picked your son, because he is the one who is strong enough to carry this burden. He is the only one who can thrive like this. The others would die off easily, but not your son. He is powerful, as we've said, but he's also strong mentally. Just believe us when we say this, it will become a blessing in the future." Clotho replied as they disappeared in a golden light. But not before Poseidon say Atropos wrap a gray string around his son's, along with a gold and silver string.

"Poseidon? Is it true?" He almost forgot that Sally was there.

"Yes, it's true. But may I ask what you will name him?" Poseidon questioned. Sally seemed silent before saying, in a whisper,

"Perseus."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Some years later…..**

Sally watched as her ten-year-old son played in the water. He was very smart, for a demi-god with ADHD. It was difficult, having a blind child, but Poseidon was nice. He knew a mortal as another persona who helped with Percy, as Perseus preferred to be called, and he actually moved in with them. His name was Paul Blofis and he was an English teacher. Sally wouldn't be truthful if she said she didn't stare at him sometimes. He was nice, handsome, and smart. He also loved Percy, and it was a perfect fit. Paul even didn't care when Sally and Percy were only around for a few months during the year.

You see, Sally knew the dangers of being in one spot for a while, especially with a child of the big three. So as soon as Percy could walk, she'd take him to countries over the world, due to the success of her book and its sequel, along with Paul's book. But she also took Percy to other countries for him to learn. He learned many different martial arts styles and meditations, even though he was blind, to help him cope with the blindness, fit in a bit, and help him in the case of a monster attack. It took a while at first, but after Percy learned to meditate, things changed. As Percy described it, his senses, like smell, hearing, and touch, increased ten-fold. It also helped that he was aware of being a demi-god. Sally didn't hide it from it, as it'd only endanger them more, but she hid it from Paul. She thought that if Percy knew about what he was, then he'd be able to protect himself better. And so far it's worked.

"Careful Percy, you wouldn't want to scare tourist." Sally chuckled as a giant watery hand appeared. A few months a year, he'd find a merman, who'd train him in his water powers because Poseidon couldn't due to the ancient laws. Percy could see in a way, using the water molecules in the air. In fact, she was almost certain that he had better sight than any god or mortal. But she never asked, as it was a topic he usually didn't wish to converse about. What he liked to talk about was the stories of old heroes, not that Sally minded. She taught him all about the universe he was a part of, including monsters. She thought that telling him the truth was better than lying. Quickly after he learned about monsters, she catch him exhausted with a few piles of dust nearby when she'd leave, but all he said was that he'd gone on a run. Of course she knew the truth which scared her, but nonetheless it made her proud. Even when she had to patch up his cuts and bruises.

"Hey mom! Is there any blue candy left?" Percy asked as he ran from the water to her. He had a cane, mainly for show, but Sally didn't like him using a lot. After an incident in which Percy claimed that the other kids started it by teasing him for being blind, she made sure that he pretended that h wasn't blind, though he still couldn't write well.

"Maybe, check the bag. If there's non left then grab some chips from the other bag." Sally told him as he reached her. The bag suddenly floated towards Percy as he grinned.

"Percy! What did I tell you?" Sally demanded as she snatched it out of the air. Though she shouldn't have been worried, as they were at Montauk. No one was usually there, so Percy would practice his powers there.

"Sorry mom." Though he didn't sound sorry, and his not-so-hidden grin didn't help. Sally looked at his eyes, that looked like dull green, with some gray mixed in, giving him a weird look. It had been worse before, when his eyes were always bloodshot and red, and his iris's had white in them. But when he started to see with water molecules, his eyes turned to a dull green, with some gray, but seemed normal enough.

"Let's head back, as we need to head back to the city." Not that Percy had school. She has homeschooled him for a few years, along with Paul, and she was certain that the random merman also taught him things besides fighting and mystical powers.

"Ok mom, just gimme one minute." She suddenly heard a _whoosh _as water shot up into the air. It suddenly exploded and changed color, like a firework.

"That's enough! Let's go Perseus." When Percy heard that his mother called him Perseus, as she does when she's serious or angry, he followed her to the cabin that she spent a summer with Poseidon in.

**The following day….**

"Hurry Percy! The candy shop is just a few blocks away." Sally walked hurriedly as they tried to beat the summer rush to the candy shop. Since she used to work there, she got discounts, and they all loved Percy. But he seemed off today. Ever since they reached the city, he acted off. He kept looking around and shaking his head, making Sally nervous. If something made Percy nervous, it makes Sally nervous.

"We're here, thank the gods. There's also no line, so hurry up inside now." She told Percy, who walked in, but not before turning around and taking a long look at the sea of people bustling about in New York. They walked in and immediately were greeted by Shelly, a nice girl who worked at the shop during the summer. She was a little older than Percy, with brown hair, light blue eyes, and slightly pointed ears that only Sally and Percy noticed. Shelly was a nymph who hated being stuck with the other nymphs and being chased by gods, so she got a job. She had to increase her age appearance, but she was still nice.

"Miss Jackson! And Percy! What a nice surprise at seeing you guys here. The usual?" She asked them after ruffling Percy's messy hair that even a comb couldn't fix, causing Percy to giggle.

"Of course. I hope you've been doing well here?" Sally said it as more of a question. Shelly nodded furiously while she collected the candy.

"Yes yes yes! It's been great here!" Shelly finished collecting the blue candy before walking to the cash register and ringing it up. Sally went to pay but Shelly stopped her.

"It's on the house. I'm pretty sure Amanda and Danny won't mind, as you worked here for a while and you've helped us add more candy." Sally smiled gratefully as she grabbed the bag and walked through the glass door, with Percy at her side chewing on jelly beans. Suddenly, Percy stopped walking and stared straight ahead.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Sally asked her son, as storm clouds suddenly formed and a lightning bolt struck the ground across a park in front of them. Mortals screamed and ran as more lighting hit the ground, wildly.

"It's her. The girl I've seen in my dreams. I can see her." Percy said, as if in a trance. Sally looked around confusedly, not seeing who he was talking about. Then she saw three kids, two girls and one boy. One girl was a little younger than Percy, while the other girl was around Percy's age, maybe a year older. The boy was a few years older.

"I have to help them! Here, take my candy. I'll be back." Percy sprinted forward, dodging people with such precision that it'd put a ninja to shame. He would be running straight, then step to his left and duck as a person would sprint from the left and another person would go flying.

"Be careful." Sally whispered. She didn't stop him. She knew that he wanted to test his skills, and this was his chance. Poseidon once said, "_Demi-gods only learn if their good in the real world." _So she decided that this was his chance to prove himself.

Percy ran towards the trio, trying to see what they were fighting. On the outside, he seemed indifferent as he sprinted across the park during the storm. But on the inside he was nervous. This was his first actual test. How would he deal with other demi-gods? He knew he could fight monsters. But interacting with other demi-gods was completely different. When he got closer, he saw a group of giant black dogs, Hellhounds, he remembered. Along with them were a few giant snake ladies that scared him. He was a ten-year-old kid, what'd yah expect? But he still ran forward as the recently spawned storm ripped the park apart. He remembered all that he learned of these monsters. Their pressure points, weak spots, and strengths. He had no weapon, but his martial arts training and hand-to-hand training would hopefully be enough to finish them off. He could've summoned an ice sword, but decided to wait.

"Hey! Big piece of lard! Turn around yah stupid dog!" half the Hellhounds, including the biggest one turned and started to growl at Percy as they crept up to him. He just stopped running and was breathing a bit deeply.

"Good, I got your attention. Now what was my next move?"

**A/N: Alright, what'd you think? This was my first try at a story. I know, Percy seems a bit mary-sueish with the martial arts added in, but he's blind. Meditation and Martial Arts actually helped my blind friend. Also, if you want to give me some criticism, then please do. I'm open to any support to help me become a better author.**

**Update 4/23/13: So, i'm going to explain this here. Percy can see in his own way, using the water vapor in the air. When the molecules are distilled, he sees. Also, he sees using vibrations, so imagine Toph from Avatar The Last Airbender. He see's like that. But don't always assume that he can see, as this is a 3rd person story. He sees some color when he uses the water vapor to reflect the sunlight, but like i said, unless i specifically say he can see this or that, then assume he can't.**

**I raised Percy's age a bit. I need to for my story. And yes, I didn't put in Smelly Gabe. Why not? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. Maybe.**

**Other than that, the differences should be obvious, including Shelly.**

**So don't forget to give me feedback and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blinded**

**Hey guys! I just wanna thank the people who reviewed, followed, or favorite my story. **

**To drpend: I'd hope so and I'm updating now**

**To Retorbution: Thanks, and if I recall you had one of the first 'Percy goes to Tartarus' stories. I wasn't logged in and lost your story at the time. I'll follow it and favorite it.**

**To EragonandMurtagh: I'm glad you like it! I hope this pleases you.**

**To aesir21: I'm happy to know that this has potential**

**To jacksonpotterridefan101: Once again, Thanks and I'm glad you like it.**

**So I'm going to explain something. I had Percy go around the world, because one: He's blind. He'd be killed easily. Two: Sally knew #1 and took him around the world to teach him about the world he's in and to prepare him by finding Martial Arts masters to teach him. (Some ex demi-gods)**

**Also I had him train with the Merman because, as you know, Poseidon is aware of his blindness and if Percy was more aware of being a demi-god and trained with water, he'd be able to see using water. (Water Molecules)**

**I got the idea that his other senses would increase from Grimm, and in a movie this hero could see with vibrations due to blindness, but when it rained he saw everything in the city, due to all the vibrations. So having Percy learn some fighting skills would increase his self-confidence, as it was low due to him being blind. It also allows him to be able to defend himself.**

**Also when I said I raised Percy's age a bit, I meant that he's now around Thalia's age, as this chapter and the last takes place a few years before she dies.**

**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy (Not his POV)**

"Hey! Big piece of lard! Turn around yah stupid dog!" half the Hellhounds, including the biggest one turned and started to growl at Percy as they crept up to him. He just stopped running and was breathing a bit deeply.

"Good, I got your attention. Now what was my next move?" Percy said as he quickly rolled to the right when a Hellhound pounced. Luckily, Percy was able to dodge it. Unluckily, another jumped and bit into Percy's arm.

"OW!" Percy shouted as he pressed into the dog's pressure point, long enough for it to die and turn to dust. Percy looked at his left arm and whimpered a bit when he saw the ripped up flesh. But due to the rain caused by the storm, the water healed him.

"Thank the gods." Percy struggled to his feet as the Hellhounds eyed him warily, surprised that an unarmed boy killed one of them.

"Alright, I'm done being nice. Come and get me." Percy was angry at allowing himself to be hurt. He was taught that when one Hellhound jumps at him, it's probably a distraction so another could finish him off. He was broken from his thoughts as another Hellhound jumped at him. He turned and a big _wham! _Sound was heard as a block of water smashed into the monsters head. It dropped to the ground and Percy smashed in its skull a bit before stopping when it turned to dust.

"Wonderful, two down and six to go." Percy backed up as they all approached him, discreetly forming and ice dagger in his hand. He was surprised when two jumped at him at once, but he predicted where they'd land and smirked. He ducked under them both and stabbed behind him, catching one of the monsters and killing it.

"Remember to use your environment to your advantage." Percy told himself as he remembered what the merman, Captain Daniel, taught him. And yes, he was also surprised by the name at first. Percy saw a fountain and a water fountain about twenty yards behind him. So he sent a miniature wave to distract the Hellhounds before running to the water. When he heard them behind him, he grinned. He jumped onto the fountain and felt a tug in his gut as he controlled the water. The water exploded out of the fountain with a nice statue and the water fountain, drowning the Hellhounds and killing them.

"I need to practice more." Percy panted. He was exhausted from all the water power he was using. His arm was still sore, and he wasn't sure if he'd live if he got attacked again. But to his luck, the other demi-gods killed the rest of the monsters. The boy and older girl turned to see Percy sitting on a ruined fountain, with his legs dangling of it.

"Who is he? And how'd a ten-year-old kill eight fully grown Hellhounds?" The older girl, with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes whispered to a blonde haired guy.

"I don't know. Let's ask him." Luke ignored the other girl's warnings and walked across the park, dodging trees and debris causing by the storm that just disappeared. Percy, having heard their conversation from his spot, waited for the boy to approach. He was nervous on the inside, as he was hoping the demi-gods wouldn't hurt him or take him away from his mom.

"Who are you? Were you sent from the gods?" The blonde guy asked, causing the older girl to whisper fiercely.

"If he was do you think that we'd be standing here now? We'd be at that camp!" The boy, Luke, suddenly stopped and slowly held up his sword to Percy, who smiled.

"I'm not a monster if that's what you're thinking. But I wasn't sent by the gods. I was just walking down the street and thought you needed help. Now if you'll excuse me, my mom's waiting." Percy jumped down before walking to his mom.

"Wait." It was the younger girl this time.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" The older girl asked.

"Thalia, he helped us. He might've _saved _us, because he took on half of the Hellhounds." Annabeth shoved past Thalia and Luke before standing behind a silent Percy.

"Are you a demi-god too? Like us?" She asked him quietly. Percy just turned and looked her in the eyes. She gasped when she saw the gray. She knew a blind person would usually have worse eyes, but a demi-god wouldn't look like that.

"You're blind?" She whispered, as she didn't want to alert Luke and Thalia.

"You're smart, very smart. Not many catch on. Now go back to your friends. You'll need them." Percy whispered before he turned and walking away, leaving a curious Annabeth and a Suspicious Luke and Thalia. Percy started to sprint towards his mom, who was still looking at him.

"You could've died! No more fighting or powers or anything for a week!" Sally hugged her son.

"Whatever you say mom, whatever you say."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**A few years later….**

"Percy! Come on! We're going to be late!" Sally shouted for her son in their apartment. Paul, who was eating breakfast, rolled his eyes while laughing.

"It's a camp Sally, what's the rush?" He asked her. Sally thought about that. If you consider the part where Percy is going to meet a few Merman for the _entire _summer, then there isn't a rush. But she was nervous. She was scared that Percy would get hurt, even though monster attacks have increased and Percy just kept killing them quicker.

"I'm coming! Just gimme a minute!" Percy shouted as a sudden _thud_ was heard. Then, a second later, a 12-year-old Percy came crawling through the doorway holding his stomach.

"I just fell, and it hurt. It hurt a lot." Percy grumbled as he stood up unsteadily. Sally laughed a bit to herself before picking up his bag and carrying it to the door.

"Goodbye Paul! Don't hurt yourself in the few hours I'm gone." Sally told him as she and Percy walked out the front door to her car. They got in and drove away, not knowing that the nice world they knew was about to get ugly.

**About 1 hour later as nothing happens until then…**

"We're here Percy, wake up." Percy groaned as he sat up, cracked his back, and stretched.

"Do I have to?" Percy said as he laid down in the backseat again. Sally rolled her eyes as she grabbed a bottle of water and dumping it on Percy. She knew he'd stay dry, but it'd energize him, making him get up.

"Jerk." Percy grumbled as he fully got up and stepped out of the car. He saw that there were a few other people walking around. At first he thought they were tourist, but noticed right after that thought that they weren't tourist. They were merman.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry." Percy apologized to Captain Daniel, who laughed.

"Do not worry about dit. Lord Poseidon is just as bad!" Daniel has a big white beard, blue skin, white hair and a fish tail of course. He had green eyes that always showed laughter. The others had similar appearances, but some didn't have beards or had different colored eyes. Daniel was one of the oldest mermen, but had refused higher ranking positions. He preferred to be on the front lines.

"Alright, so what now? Do I just follow you?" Percy questioned as the merman went to the beach. He had already said is proper goodbyes to his mom and Paul, so she just left when he was dropped off.

"Yes. But you know where we're headed. To your Montauk cabin. I thought a familiar setting would help with your training." Percy smiled and looked at the cabin as it came to view. They walked along the beach until they were in front of it.

"Let's start now, eh? Just to get warmed up for later." Percy dropped his stuff as he nodded and waited for Daniel's instructions.

"Alright, I know that another merman was teaching you water powers. I want to see what you've learned. Get into your stance." Percy immediately got into his fighting stance and he got into his battle mode. His hearing increased along with how he saw. Everything started to move in a slightly slower motion.

"Summon a sword." Percy created an ice sword and shield. Daniel taught him about sword fighting and knife fighting. Another merman, Angelus, taught him archery. A third, that didn't reveal his name, helped him with water powers and combos.

"Good choice. Now attack." Percy charged forward and jabbed at his stomach. Daniel dodged to the right and summoned an ice sword also. He swung at Percy's side, making him jump back. When Percy did, Daniel quickly moved in close and tried to hit Percy with what was the hilt of the ice sword. Percy raised his shield and was a little surprised when no attack came. Suddenly, he was on the ground with a sword at his neck.

"Don't raise your shield that high. It blocks your view of me, which allowed me to take you down. Next time, just dodge like you did at first or counter. Now _again._

They went on like this for the rest of the day, as they started at 2:00 PM and ended at 8:00 PM. Percy was getting better, and actually started to beat Daniel a lot towards the end. He stopped using a shield and that allowed him to use his martial arts training and combos. Daniel was surprised at Percy's ability to adapt to his fighting skill so fast, but was happy. Water adapts to its environment, and knew that this ability of Percy's was going to be useful. He decided to test it the next day by having him fight a Spear specialist and a Knife specialist. Yes, things already looked great.

**A few weeks later…**

"Good Perseus, good! Remember to use your water powers to help. Your enemy won't play fair, so why should you?" Daniel talked as Percy fought three mermen at once. Each one was a specialist with a different weapon. At first, they easily beat him, but as Daniel thought, Percy adapted and started to do better, until he won a match. Percy dodged a spear thrust, jumped over another merman, and swipes at their feet. They jumped, and while in the air a jet of water slammed into them, sending them flying. They were sent flying into the ocean.

"Due to being sent flying to the ocean, Jon and Chipper are eliminated." Daniel announced. The other mermen cheered as Xavier, the last merman who was a sword master, fought Percy.

"Come on Percy! Finish the fight!" Daniel shouted as Percy, who at the edge of the training ring, sprinted forward. Xavier went to meet him, but Percy slid on the ground and through his legs. He went to turn around, but was met by a sword to his throat. How did he get up so fast?

"Percy is the winner of round twenty-two!" Daniel announced as some mermen cheered and other grumbled, as they paid up bets. All of them were trainers, and trained Percy in different aspects. They all had to fight Percy at some point, and eventually he beat them. The more he fought the faster he won.

"Percy, get over here." Daniel beckoned him over. When Percy reached him, Daniel grinned.

"Ready for your first mission?" Daniel asked him. Percy smiled and nodded.

"Great, because I have one for you. A pack of monsters has been roaming New York. I know that Zeus probably sent the Hunters, but your father wants you to kill the pack before them. He wants you to build up a mysterious persona so that when you're revealed, people will know you're powerful." Daniel said as he led Percy up a sand dune and to a parking lot. Daniel snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in a dense forest.

"Why didn't you do that at first?" Percy asked, as he turned to find no one.

"Thanks a lot. Now I have to find them in some random forest. What fun." Percy said to himself sarcastically. Then for the next two hours, Percy stumbled about cursing like a sailor. He was making such a loud ruckus that it was a wonder no monster had sneaked up on him. Yet. Though his luck was about to change when he stumbled upon a clearing. There were about two dozen monsters, and he sensed a mortal. Until he saw the huntress outfit.

_They must be close the, _Percy thought as he approached the monsters. A few were Hellhounds, some were Dracanae, and there were a few rogue Cyclops.

"Hey! Pile of meat! Bacon! Turn around!" Percy's insults were once again lame, but it did the trick. The monsters all turned and laughed while the Huntress glared at him. She was on a stick that was turning over boiling water.

"What'sssss Thisss? A Blind Demi-god?" A Dracanae laughed. The Huntress then looked at him like he was crazy. Good, he was already underestimated. And the first thing drilled into his head was "Never underestimate your opponent. Ever."

"Yes, I'm blind. But that doesn't mean I can't see you." Percy gave a cold chuckle as he drew out a celestial bronze sword. Daniel had given it to him a few days into summer training. He said it'd be useful for missions. He was right, as some of the monsters flinched at the sight of the sword, while others growled.

"So he wishes to die? Then let's give it to 'em!" A Cyclops yelled. Half the Hellhounds and half the Dracanae charged him. He simply waited, and waited until he felt them all step over a crack. He smiled as they entered what he called the "Kill Zone". A Dracanae threw a spear and net at him, but he dodged the spear by simply leaning to his left and cut the net in half. The monster looked shocked that he could even tell where the spear was.

"Show time." Was all Percy said before he charged forward. The monsters growled as they all sprinted to meet him, with the Hellhounds reaching him first. He raised his sword as if to strike, but felt a tug in his gut as a stream of water shot out and grabbed the devilish dogs. They whimpered as watery hands appeared and crushed them. Percy then turned and stabbed a Hellhound that thought it could sneak up on him.

"A pity, as I thought this would be a challenge." Percy grinned when he saw that he successfully angered the remaining monsters. He ducked under a sword, rolled to his right, and jumped as he dodged multiple monsters. He did it with such precision that it seemed flawless, which it was due to his ability to see using vibrations and water vapor. Suddenly, he saw everything in slow motion. With the moisture level rising due to a storm approaching, his senses heightened. He ran forward, stabbed a Dracanae, kicked a Hellhound, and beheaded another in less than two seconds. Time sped up again and the monsters were shocked.

"How'd he do that?" Percy silenced the snake women with a sword to her throat. He then moved based on instincts and a club smashed the ground where he was a second ago. He turned to see the last Dracanae and Hellhounds with the trio of Cyclops.

"Nice try demi-god, but you can't beat three fully grown Cyclops!" The lead one growled. Percy just smiled.

"I don't have to." Suddenly, a volley of silver arrows shot forward and killed the remaining monsters in the clearing. Percy just whistled innocently as he walked by the pile of monster dust. He reached the captured huntress, cut her loose, and gave her the bow that was on the ground.

"Have a nice day." Percy nodded to her as he turned to leave. But he was met with a knife to his throat. He saw about thirty mean looking girls. But one radiated power. She looked to be a 12-year-old, and was in the back. He then turned his attention to the brunette holding the knife.

"I'm on your side, so if you could please…." When she didn't put the knife down, he sighed. He looked to his right as the now freed huntress joined her sisters.

"Really? No help? Ok, fine. Maybe I won't save you next time." This received a hard slap.

"OW! What was that for?" Percy asked as he rubbed his now red cheek while trying to not get cut by the very sharp knife at his throat.

"Stop speaking you insolent fool! We should kill you for interfering with our hunt." The brunette growled. Percy's moth made an 'O' as he realized why they were ticked off.

"Look, I know you're angry, but can I please speak to your leader?" Percy asked politely. The slapped him again.

"Ow! What's your deal?"

"You asked for a man to talk to you!"

"No, I asked for her." He nodded to the girl with auburn hair and silver eyes. _Lady Artemis. _She seemed a little surprised that he gestured to her, but stepped forward. The brunette lowered her knife which allowed him to bow, as being a jackalope wasn't on hit top ten list of things to do.

"Lady Artemis."

"What made you interfere with our hunt? Maybe trying to save the captured girl and touch her?"

"What! No! Of course not. There was a group of monsters terrorizing the forest, so I found and killed most of them. She was just there, I honestly didn't expect her to be there."

"And how do we know if you're not lying?"

"I was raised by a single mom. I don't lie."

"Really, and how can we believe you?"

"Will you please stop? I just want to go on with my business. I'm sorry if I'm being disrespectful, but this my first time meeting you. I'm not going to respect you because you're immortal. Respect is earned, not given." Artemis glared at him before backing away. She saw what he had done, and if she was correct, killing him would only result in worse happening to her hunt.

"Fine, go. But I have one more question. Why haven't any of us seen you around camp?" She asked. Percy gave her a crooked grin.

"Who says you haven't?" He replied before disappearing. The hunters looked around wildly for a bit, but after Artemis gave orders of a new hunt, they left. When gone, Percy reappeared in the spot he was just in.

"Wow, I'm surprised. Why didn't Lady Artemis tell them that I was there? I just affected the light reflecting off the water vapor." Percy muttered before making his way back the way he came, hoping that Daniel would teleport him back, not noticing the eyes watching him from the shadows.

**A/N: Whaddya think? Good? Bad? Ok?**

**I truly believe that Respect is earned and not given. Considering Percy's personality, I believe that he also thinks like that. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and as always…..**

**REVIW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blinded**

**Alright, because I replied to a few other reviewers, I'm going to respond to some others.**

**To BLACK FIRE-SilverGallagherGirl: Thanks! **

**To suebsas: I would've Pm'ed you to answer something but I'll do it now. I know Percy doesn't see blind, but he is. That's why blindness is a blessing to him. It allows for his other senses to increase, and because he was taught to see using water-vapor, his way of sight is impossible to imagine. That's what makes Percy special in this story.**

**To meriland25: Thank you. I'm glad it's interesting.**

**Anyways, I'm going to start to integrate this story with the actual storyline, but change things. And if you notice that Percy 'see's' things, then read this. He isn't seeing normally, he's seeing using vibrations, like Toph from Avatar: The last Airbender and he see's using water molecules, like in this super hero movie that has a blind guy. Percy see's sudden flashes and when the water molecules are disturbed, it creates a ripple around the object, allowing him to see its shape and movement. Same thing with vibrations.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

**About a week after Percy met Artemis….**

"Many of your opponents will be stronger and bigger. Some may be faster. But not smarter, and that's what you need to use to your advantage." Daniel instructed as Percy fought a Cyclops. It was a Cyclops that was sent by Poseidon to help Percy train.

"Thanks for the advice 'wise one'." Percy said sarcastically as he rolled away from the Cyclops's club. Percy tried to run around him, but he just turned and tried to stomp on Percy.

"What was that? Did you just try to squish him?" Daniel snorted as Percy stopped in front of Clyde, the Cyclops. Clyde had beaten Percy ten straight times. But, like before, Percy was adapting to Clyde's style. Percy tried to think while not being crushed and grinned as an idea formed in his head. He disappeared and Clyde looked around confused.

"That's cheating!" Xavier, who had come to watch, yelled. But suddenly, footsteps appeared in the sand behind Clyde, who noticed. He smiled stupidly as he turned and stepped on where the footsteps were. But as he raised his foot to see if he crushed anything, Percy was in the air behind him, and stabbed into his back. Clyde roared as he turned to dust.

"Why do I have to kill him?" Percy asked after he landed on the ground.

"So you get used to it. Besides, he'll be back in two days." Daniel told him as they walked to the cabin. The mermen had human legs temporarily.

"Percy, something interesting has happened." Percy looked at Daniel waiting for him to continue.

"Zeus's daughter has just entered New York. She was there a few years ago, but ran out of the city before an extraction team reached her. But now, I feel as though she's headed for that camp. Though many monsters are trying to kill her. I need you to go and ensure her safety."

"Why? She's powerful enough to make it. Besides, I thought I had another mission coming up." Percy was a little surprised. Daniel sighed as he thought of how to put his next words.

"Well…..you see, Zeus does not like you, so if you helped his daughter, he might not kill you." Percy got angry at that.

"Might not?"

"It's not your fault that he wants you dead."

"Why? Is It because of my father? Or because of my father?" Daniel thought Percy made a mistake, as he just repeated what he said. Suddenly, a giant wave came and smashed into the beach, making a giant dent in the sand. Storm clouds formed right above them as Percy unleashed his anger.

"Calm down Perseus, you'll destroy the beach if you don't!" Daniel shouted over the winds that were picking up. Yet the storm kept brewing and Percy seemed to get angrier. But when he looked in Percy's eyes, he didn't see anger. He saw fear. Percy couldn't control the storm.

"Focus! You need to stop it!" Daniel shouted again over the storm. The sky darkened and the waves got bigger. The ocean seemed to turn black as it churned angrily. The winds had gotten very fast and violent.

"I can't! It hurts!" The tug in Percy's gut had gotten to the point where he couldn't stand, so he dropped to one knee. Then he started to see black.

"PERSEUS!" Daniel yelled as it started to rain. They were thrown back as the winds picked up and Percy screamed in pain.

"FOCUS!" Percy thought of a calm beach and forced himself to stop the power. It seemed to work as it died down, which immediately made Percy go unconscious with a surprised and upset Daniel above him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Percy, you need to learn to control your powers. If you can make a storm like that now, then I can't even wonder how massive it'll be later." Daniel was bouncing with joy. It was the day after Percy blacked out, and to say he was fine would be a lie. His throat felt dry, he felt as though someone kicked him fifty times in the stomach, and he just wanted to sleep.

"Since you're obviously upset, how about I cheer you up. The girl and her group have gotten closer. If you get them their safely, I'll take you to that candy shop you love." Percy seemed to think about that for a bit.

"Deal."

"Good, so get your weapons ready. They'll be passing through the city tonight, so you need to be ready."

**Later that day…**

Percy was sitting on a park bench in New York. He wished that he could see. Well, he can, but not in the normal way. He see's things with vibrations and the movement of water molecules. So his 'eyesight' is technically better than everyone else, but if no one moves he can't see. So archers would be a pain in the butt. Luckily, he can sense the arrows and when they move their arms to draw the arrow back.

"Hey, kid, get up. That seat was taken." A voice pushed Percy out of his thoughts. He looked up to see some kid and his friends.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, my friends and I are taking this bench. So get up before I make you." Percy pretended to think about it.

"How about…..no." The kid tried to grab Percy put Percy grabbed his arm and twisted it. He screamed like a girl from the pain. One of the others tried to help, but Percy kicked out and hit his knee, sending him to the ground.

"Someone get him!" The kid, who now was in an arm lock shouted. The other two looked at Percy nervously before approaching. Percy glared at them as he tossed the leader to his cronies, and before they knew it Percy had knocked both cronies unconscious. The leader looked at Percy nervously.

"If I were you, I'd run." Those words made the last guy run away. Percy sighed, as he was now bored. That was until he saw a few monsters strolling down the park. Because Percy was blind, and he saw with vibrations and water molecules, the mist couldn't affect him. He saw a trio of Empousai and some more hellhounds. But then he saw three old ladies. The furies, sent by Lord Hades. Percy growled as more monsters started to appear. He could've sworn he saw the Minotaur, but he wasn't sure.

"Show time." Percy stood up and walked towards the monsters casually. He noticed a spiky haired, blue eyed girl in the distance with a satyr and other kids.

"So they want to set up an ambush? Not happening." Percy picked up the pace as an Empousai approached the kids.

"Could you guys help me? My friend is hurt and I need help." The satyr and boy nodded, while the girls grumbled but followed. Time to save them.

"Hey miss? Could I speak to you for a moment?" He asked one of the furies, who turned to look at him.

"Of cour-"She cut herself off. She was going to keep up the 'old lady façade' until she saw Percy. Immediately her eyes widened before she growled.

"There's another demi-god!" The monsters turned to see Percy and growled. Thalia and her friends immediately armed themselves, as they thought she was referring to them. But when the blonde guy, Luke, followed their gaze, he saw Percy.

"It's that boy from a few years ago. That means the girl is a monster!" Quickly, Thalia stabbed the Empousai make her shriek as she turned to dust. The monsters turned to her and did all sorts of growling and snarling.

"Get her! Get her head on a stick for Lord Hades!" A fury shouted as the monsters surged forward. Percy sprinted to the nearest monster, a hellhound, and sliced it in two with a sword that seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere. He turned to block a whip that was aimed for his neck. Acting quickly, he twisted his sword and yanked the whip forward, causing the fury to stumble. He jumped over to her and beheaded her, turning her to dust. He then rolled to his left as an Empousai swiped at him. He turned to face both remaining Empousai.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you?"

"You don't want to fight us, you want to come over here and die." One tried to charmspeak him. What she didn't know was that she failed, as their charmspeak needs the victim to _see _them. Percy couldn't see them, but he could sense them. He slowly walked forward as if in a trance, but was gathering a huge amount of water above them. Then, when he was within five feet and tiring slightly, he smiled.

"Hate to break it to you girls, but I'm blind." Gallons of water smashed into them as they screamed. He drowned them and went to flank the Hellhounds currently fighting the other group. He became a whirlwind as he slashed, stabbed, dodged, and rolled. Within a minute, the pack of hellish dogs was dust and the satyr was staring at him like he was a god.

"What? Never seen a blind guy fight?" The satyr promptly gaped at him. Percy then picked up a dagger that the little girl, Annabeth, had lost.

"You'll need this. I've been sent to escort you to camp." The satyr looked outraged.

"That's my job!"

"Yeah, and you were about to fail. Sorry dude, but you're gonna need my help." The satyr sighed, defeated and followed Percy. The trio of demi-gods then soon followed as they made their way to camp. For several hours they fought groups of monsters, and were getting increasingly surprised by Percy. But then things changed. They reached camp at night and it was storming. Dozens of monsters were right behind them, and Percy knew what he needed to do. They trudged up the hill, but were pushed back by monsters.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Percy shouted over the rain. The demi-gods actually looked scared for him, especially Thalia as the monsters were here for her. But the satyr understood.

"Come one guys, let's go!" He grabbed Annabeth and Luke. But Thalia remained behind with Percy.

"I told you to move it! I can hold them off!" Percy shouted again as he killed a hellhound. Thalia shook her head, causing Percy to grumble in annoyance. He summoned a hand of water to throw her back, and when she landed she once again was shocked.

"I'm a son of Poseidon, so I'll be fine! But leave, now!" Percy yelled as he ducked under a spear and cut a Dracanae in two. Thalia nodded and ran to her friends, helping them up the muddy hill. Percy sensed a presence behind him and without thinking he turned and stabbed it. He met the surprised face of a Telekhine. Percy cursed at the thought of more monsters before wiping water away from his eyes.

"Who's next?" Percy started to go on instinct again and within seconds most of the monsters in the front were dust. But the fighting was taking its toll on Percy. Even in the rain he was bleeding. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. His stamina was waning and he had no idea of how much longer he could fight. So Percy summoned a large wave from the nearby creek, using all the strength he had left, and threw it at the monsters. The hill was flooded with water as dozens of monsters drowned, but as the water cleared one monster remained. The Minotaur, and he looked angry.

"No, no!" Percy groaned as he struggled to his feet. The half-man half-bull charged Percy, making him roll away. The Minotaur easily turned and charged again. Percy tried to step away at the last moment, but when he did the Minotaur grabbed his neck.

"ACK!" Percy choked as the Minotaur started to finish him off. Percy started to see black when he remembered his mom. His friends, hell, even the people he just met. Percy's eyes widened as he slowly grabbed the Minotaur's hand and with strength he never knew he had, he pried his hand open. The monster was surprised at being over powered and Percy's eyes glowed.

"AH!" Percy punched the bull in the face. When the monster stumbled back Percy charged forward and pulled. Suddenly a _snap_! Was heard as held a horn. But he was dizzy and couldn't stand. The Minotaur charged and with the last of his energy, he rolled and stabbed it in the stomach. The monster roared as it died, leaving Percy to the darkness.

**A/N: I would've made this longer, but I thought this was a good stopping point. So Percy is finally learning about his new powers, and I'm starting to enter the books. Chapters will start getting longer, but right now I'm just setting the scene. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and as always, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blinded**

**I know, it's been a while. But I got off spring break and school slowed me down. I honestly planned on updating earlier, but never found the time. I plan on updating in about a week, so please be patient.**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**Chapter 4**

Percy was floating in a sea of blackness. He knew he was in a dream because he could see. But even in the dream, he sensed a powerful presence nearby. He heard a cough and turned to see a very pretty lady, as he'd say. She had pitch black eyes and long, silky black hair. Her skin was a little pale, but her features were perfect. But she had an aura of power, and that made Percy nervous.

"Hello Perseus. I see that you're ok now that the demi-gods retrieved you." She said. Percy's eyes widened.

"No! I need to get back to Daniel! My training isn't complete! My mom will be so worried!" Percy groaned as he continued to list all the things wrong. The women just had a small smile, and it grew when he said the next few words.

"Are the others ok? I kinda promised someone I'd get them there." Percy looked down as he thought that he failed. _What a hero you are, _he thought. The women just laughed.

"Yes, they are fine. But you aren't. You over-exerted yourself. In fact, you shouldn't have had that much power. You should be dead. But your will is strong, and you've already surprised many beings, including myself. You intrigue me Perseus, and that's why I'm here."

"I'm flattered and all, but could you call me Percy? And I didn't exactly catch your name."

"My name? I've been called many things. But I think your kind call me Nyx." Percy bowed hastily, hoping he wouldn't be blasted.

"Do not bow, as I think you've earned, and will earn, enough respect to not bow. I am here to warn you, as time is short." Percy stood up and stared at Nyx. He couldn't fathom why she was here. But if a primordial visited, it means something was bad.

"You hold more power than you think. You are more than a demi-god, you are a hybrid. You are the _**only **_one of your kind. Do not trust the scarred ones, and prepare." Nyx's voice boomed around him. Percy just looked at her in confusion.

"But I'm not that powerful. Others are greater fighters than me."

"Do not underestimate yourself, young Perseus. _**You have**_ _**no idea what you're capable of."**_ She disappeared, leaving a confused Percy. Suddenly, he started to see a white light as voices filled his head.

"-erful. He isn't normal!

"He's a demi-god! Just like us. He saved my life and we need him. If what you've said is true, then he'll be needed." Percy groaned as he lost his sight, and he heard both voices gasp.

"He's awake, get Will! I'll get Chiron while you get him." He heard two pairs of footsteps retreating as he sat up. There were a lot of vibrations and he could tell that there was about a dozen other's. But they all were either unconscious or asleep, as he sensed the medicine and blood in the tent, making him realize that he was in an infirmary. Percy tried to sit up, but he banged his head on something.

"Son of a bi-"

"Don't finish that thought." He heard a slightly deep voice say. He heard what he thought was a horse entering, but he knew better.

"You're a Centaur?"  
"How'd you know?"

"Well, considering that you're the only other living thing awake in this room, and the fact that half your body is a horse, I thought it was obvious." Percy slowly ducked under the now vibrating bar, as he could see it since it was moving, and he jumped off the bed. But he quickly realized that was a bad idea, as he dropped to a knee when his left leg gave out.

"My mouth feels like a scorpions nest, my leg hurts like heck, I know for sure that I have a concussion now, and I still haven't gotten a dang waffle!" Percy didn't know why he added the waffle part, but he was hungry. The Centaur just laughed.

"Then come along, I'm certain that we can find you some waffles. Any by the way, my name is Chiron."

"Perseus, but I like to be called Percy."

"I know, I've been told very much about you."

"Really? By who?"

"Lady Artemis. Apparently you've, uh….run into her and her hunt a few times." Percy's face turned red as he grinned a bit. He had gotten onto Chiron's back and he was galloping to what he thought was a dining pavilion. Chiron told him that Thalia, one of the demi-gods he saved, was a daughter of Zeus. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, and Luke was a son of Hermes. He then told Percy all about capture the flag. Chiron dropped Percy off at the pavilion as he finished explaining the rules. He waited expectantly as Percy just sat there.

"Aren't you going to go in?"

"I'm blind." Chiron's eyes widened before he chuckled.

"Good joke boy, but really-"

"It wasn't a joke."

"Then how….?"

"I'm a son of Poseidon. I see with the movement of water molecules and vibrations in the earth, which is constantly happening. Ever see Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender?"

"Yeah."

"It's basically like that."

"Oh, ok. So wait, you can see where the entrance is! Just walk on in. No one will bother you." Chiron galloped away leaving Percy sitting there like an idiot. He turned and was about to go in when a girl shouted,

"Hey! Newbie! Where yah goin'? We have initiations for new kids." He saw a trio of big, bad, ugly looking girls. The lead one was big, really big, with long stringy brown hair. She was wearing an orange 'camp half-blood shirt' and had camouflage pants with combat boots on.

"Sorry, but whatever you're about to do has to wait. I'm hungry!" Percy turned and was about to step into the pavilion when he stopped. The girl's hand seemed to move in slow motion as it reached for his shoulder. He sidestepped, grabbed her hand, pressure pointed it which made her lose the feeling in her hand. He then elbowed her ribs. All this took place in about two seconds at most. She fell to the ground with a gasp and her friends stopped cold.

"Leave me alone. Or you'll regret it." He took a quick step forward, as if to attack, and the girls backed off. He rolled his eyes at how 'tough' they were. But when he was about to enter the pavilion, the lead girl kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground and then got grabbed around the next. She raised him into the air, with him kicking and squirming.

"Looks like we got a fighter." She punched him in the gut, making him gasp in pain. She laughed and dragged him towards what smelled like a bathroom (don't ask how he knows, it's a long story). Through the vibrations in the earth, he could tell that it was a bad bathroom.

_Your parents are immortal gods, and you have this crap? _Percy thought. One of the girls kicked open the door and he felt himself pushed into a stall. He felt the water in the plumbing, and before the lead girl could shove his face in the toilet, water exploded. She was sent flying into the sinks, where more water shot out and hit her in the back. She was then thrown into a wall. Her friends tried to step forward, but the water did the same thing to them, and in seconds all three girls were sliding out of the bathroom. Percy just grinned.

"You're dead newbie!" The lead girl growled.

"Come on Clarisse, we'll get him later." The girl, Clarisse, glared at her friend who just shook her head. With one last glare, Clarisse left, leaving Percy surrounded by a group of campers.

"How'd you do that?"

"Who are you?

"Who's your godly parent?" Percy was slowly going insane from the questions, but was saved by a girl.

"Leave him alone people. Head back to your activities." He recognized the voice as Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and the girl he helped. She sat there sizing him up. Her eyes calculating as she studied him.

"You don't look really powerful, or blind."

"Do I seriously have to go through this again? Wait, how do you know I'm blind?"  
"Chiron told me."

"When? And why?"

"He thought I should know. Considering that we might end up as enemies when you look at our fathers."

"I'm not going to let my dad dictate my friends." Percy said with finality. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I heard that you haven't eaten yet. Want to get a burger?" She asked him. Percy just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out?"

"What! No! Of course not! I overheard that you were hungry, and since you can eat whatever you want, I was just asking."

"Sure you were, lightning dolt."

"Is that an insult?" The two cousins walked off, arguing with each other. Percy was given a proper tour around camp, and went to bed without a nightmare for once. If only he knew what was to come.

**IKNOWWHEREYOULIVEIKNOWWHEREYOULIVEIKNOWWHEREYOULIV EIKNOWWHEREYOULIVEIKNOW**

**The next day…..  
**Percy was put into the Hermes cabin the next day. He knew who his father was, but no, apparently he had to be 'claimed.' Stupid rules, but those same rules weren't applied to him in certain ways. Like he didn't have to do an orientation. So he followed the cabin around, sticking to the shadows. The only interesting thing that happened was when he fought the cabin leader, Jake. He easily beat the kid in the fight, and then proceeded to beat the entire cabin. The hardest fight was against Luke, who could've beaten him if he hadn't made a small mistake. The day was going by quick, and when Percy was about to go the archery range with his cabin, Chiron approached him.

"Hello Percy, how is your day?" He asked as he came to a stop. Percy just shrugged.

"It's been okay."

"Good, good. But I need to take you to the big house right now. You need to meet Mr. D" Chiron placed Percy on his back and galloped off. Percy nearly flew off his back as Chiron stopped at the porch of the Big House a second later.

"Ah, Chiron, so nice to see you again." A voice heavily layered with sarcasm said. Percy jumped off Chiron and landed on the porch. He saw a chubby man, with a Hawaiian shirt and purple eyes. He reminded him of a cherub. His face was pudgy and mean looking. He reeked of alcohol and it didn't help the image.

"Who is this? Is he the Perry Johnson you've spoke of?"

"My name's Percy."

"Peter Griffin?"

"I'll Peter Griffin your fat a-"Chiron cut Percy off with a glare.

"Percy is here to ah, meet you, sir." Chiron added the 'sir' with emphasis while glaring at Percy. Said person sighed.

"Fine. I'm here for your 'wonderful knowledge' and stuff." Chiron went to Mr. D and whispered something to him. Mr. D's eyes widened a bit when Chiron pulled away. Percy sat there, waiting for one of them to say something.

"So, I hear that you may be a son of Poseidon, but you haven't been claimed. I also hear you're blind."

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Well, _cousin, _it should help you figure out who I am before I blast you." Percy sat there, no expression on his face. Then he smiled.

"Oh, so I've finally met a god? Not much, because at first I thought you were a hobo." Mr. D's face reddened with anger, and he raised his hand. Chiron shouted at him but Mr. D sent a blast of energy at Percy. But when it hit him, it just bounced off. The two immortals stared at him in shock.

"Let me guess, you tried to drive me insane and make me turn to ash? Well, I'm blind, so part of your 'trick' is stopped. Also, I was trained by a certain someone on how to re-direct blast like that. Sorry cousin, but you failed." Percy smiled, but it held no happiness. It was a cold, predator like smile that slightly scared the wine god.

"Goodbye Dionysus." Percy walked away, leaving the still shocked immortals. He went to go back to the archery range when Thalia came up to him.

"Hey Percy, I was wondering, have you heard of capture the flag? I mean, camp half-blood style?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well today's Friday, and I was wondering if the Hermes cabin wanted to join my team." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"And why would I be able to decide that?"

"Because I can't find the rest of your cabin!"

"Well, how about I go find them and we can talk there?" Percy led Thalia to his cabin, hoping they were still at the archery range.

**IKNOWWHEREYOULIVEIKNOWWHEREYOULIVEIKNOWWHEREYOULIV EIKNOWWHEREYOULIVEIKNOW**

**Later that day….**

"The teams for tonight's capture the flag are as follows: Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Dionysus on the red team. Zeus, Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus on the blue team." Chiron announced at dinner. The cabins cheered, with Percy doing it half-heartedly.

_Dad, if you don't claim me tonight, I will stick your head on a fishing pole and feed you to a monster. _Percy thought. He had his wristwatch, a shield made for him by the merman, and his sword riptide. Getting the armor on was a pain in the ass, as he thought it was super heavy. His team all gathered to form a strategy. After a few horrible ones were given, Percy raised his hand.

"I have an idea."

"Go ahead." The Apollo cabin leader said as he handed Percy the map.

"I say that we should first set up defensive traps. Hermes and Hephaestus cabins can do that. Then, I need two teams. One will be a small distraction team and one will be a big distraction team. I want half the Hermes cabin and half the Apollo cabin doing this. Use anything you got, anything. Firecrackers, fireworks, flares, explosions, whatever you got to distract them. Then I want the Hephaestus cabin on defense. Then, I want a team of the fastest Hermes kids to loop around. They can get the flag from behind, and the run straight back. I want most of the remaining Apollo campers to set up checkpoints along a path to the enemy flag. Hide in the trees, so you can cover them when their running back. Thalia will be on defense with me." Percy finished. He looked at everyone's faces.

"Well, we have no other plan better than that. Let's do it!" Beckendorf, the Hephaestus cabin leader shouted happily. The rest of his cabin roared approval, and the rest of the team shrugged.

"Alright! Let's move it people! We got work to do!" The campers scattered and quickly set up traps. Percy was walking towards the border, sticking close to the creek, when Thalia approached him.

"Why am I on defense?"

"Because, they will most likely send the entire Ares cabin on offense with a good part of the Athena cabin. I'll need your help. Go and set up the defense with the other campers. I got this area." Thalia looked at her cousin worriedly before running off. Percy sighed as the horn blew and he waited. He heard clashing and fighting in the distance. After a few seconds, several fire crackers lit up the sky, and a firework went off. He smiled as he knew that it was the Hermes' cabin's work. Probably the Stoll brothers, who he still couldn't tell the difference. He started to play with the water in the creak, making shapes and figures, when he saw the Ares cabin charging at him. He saw them through the tree's using the vibrations, so when they came out of the brush screaming, he wasn't surprised.

"Jackson! I've waited a long time for this!"

"You mean a day?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"You _just said _that you waited a long time for this." Percy grinned when he noticed that she got angry. But he frowned when he sensed the heat coming off her spear. It was _electric, freaking electric._ Wonderful, just more fun for Percy. He ducked under a swing from an older camper. He decided to name him Ugly #1. He named the rest Ugly #2, #3, #4, #5, #6,#7, and #8, with Clarisse being the eighth one. He touched his watch and his shield sprung out. It was a black shield with a green trident in the middle. He then uncapped Riptide and 'watched' it grow to its original size.

"So, Jackson likes Poseidon? Well, I think we better send him a message! No one messes with Ares." Clarisse growled. Ugly #4 jabbed at Percy, but he turned, kicked her sword out of her hand, and slammed the hilt of his sword into her head. Percy rolled to the side and narrowly avoided a hammer.

"Who in the flipping heck wields a hammer? WHO?" Percy slammed his shield into Ugly #6's face. The guy dodged, but when he went to strike, he found air. Percy appeared behind him and got him into a sleepers hold. He slowly lowered the guy to the ground as he fell unconscious.

"You guys wanna know what I don't get? Whenever the good guy is outnumbered 10-1, he never gets bull rushed. I mean, there's about a hundred enemies and they never just all charge at once. He'd die quickly!" Percy smiled as his plan worked. The Ares cabin all charged him, and when they all reached within six feet, he dropped the water. Gallons of water dropped on them, knocking a few unconscious on impact. Clarisse and two others stood up, but weren't ready for Percy. He rolled over one's back, kicked the second guy, and twisted the first guy's arm behind his back. He slammed his hilt into his head, knocking him out.

"That was too easy. Now come and meet your doom." He told Clarisse who charged him. He raised his sword to block her spear and got shocked.

"You have anger issue's, don't you?" Said girl growled and jabbed at him again. Percy grabbed her spear between his sword and shield and snapped it. She stared at him in shock.

"You idiot! You corpse breath worm! You-" She was cut off from Percy punching her face. She flew back into the creek. He heard cheering as Luke ran across the creek with the red-teams flag. Percy smiled tiredly as Thalia met him at their flag. He had stumbled his way around the traps set up and saw Annabeth hanging from one of them.

"Your plan worked! It actually worked! The big distraction took almost the entire Athena cabin out of the equation, and the rest of the defense crumbled under the Apollo cabin's arrows! We didn't even need the demi-gods at the check points!" Thalia hugged a tired Percy. She jumped back when a glowing trident appeared over his head. All the demi-gods in sight bowed as Chiron announced,

"All hail Perseus Jackson! Son of Poseidon, the Earth-shaker, the Storm-Bringer, the God of the sea's!" He saw part of the Ares cabin awake and bowing, but they glared at him. That's when he heard the growl.

"_PERCY!"_

**Alright, I know. I kinda left. But my break ended. School caught up to me, so I couldn't update earlier. Expect an update once a week, if not every two weeks as I might not get the updates through. Chapters might get longer, might not. It all depends on time and School. But I WILL update.**

**I will also clear up on how Percy, can see colors and detail. This is through the water vapor. Because of the water vapor reflecting off the sun, like how a regular Person see's, he see's color. So yes, Percy can see, but it's not normal. I'll clear this whole thing up later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blinded**

**Thanks for all the feedback! Anyways, there is a recurring question I see. How can Percy see Color? Well, I'm going to tell you. People see colors using ROYGBIV, or I hope it's similar to that, and you learn it in science (I hope). This involves using sunlight and stuff. So, Percy uses the water vapor to reflect off the sunlight, helping him see **_**a little color.**_** You guys need to remember that this is a 3****rd**** person story. Unless I specifically say so, then don't think that Percy can see it or sense that. SO PLEASE STOP ASKING WHY PERCY CAN SEE! This is literally like the 10****th**** time I have to explain this. In A/N alone!**

**Also, if you've seen Toph from Avatar: The last Airbender then you'll understand how he sees. Sorry if I've repeated myself, but I'm still getting asked that in PM's and stuff. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**And I know I said an update once a week. Well life happens people. I wasn't expecting a torrent of projects and tests. Well, some tests but not that many. I'll try to be better though. Schools out so I'll do my best. But I'm not Anaklusmos14 here.**

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1**

"_PERCY!"_

Percy jerked his head to the shout, only to sense a hellhound. When it took a step forward, he sensed that it was the size of a rhino. Chiron shouted something in Greek, and the hellhound charged. Percy tried to charge, but his fight with the Ares cabin had exhausted him, so he felt himself slammed into the ground. The hellhound then started to rip him apart, and Percy felt the life drain out of him as he bled out when a few arrows suddenly imbedded themselves in the hellhound, killing it.

"Get me some nectar, quickly!" A voice shouted as he slowly drifted unconscious, and then his world went black.

**IhopeyouknowiknowwhereyouliveIhopeyouknowiknowwher eyouliveIhopeyouknowiknowwhereyoulive**

A twelve year-old girl in a silver huntress outfit and Auburn hair lead a group of similarly dressed girls up half-blood hill. A camper spotted her and ran off to tell Chiron. When she reached the tree, Chiron was waiting for her, as he had rushed to greet her.

"Lady Artemis." He bowed. Artemis waved him off.

"Chiron, you've been around for thousands of years. You have no need to bow to me. I don't like it when friends bow." Chiron chuckled, as she had told him this many times. He moved in line with her as they walked, or in his case, trotted to the big house.

"What brings you her, Lady Artemis?"

"The Son of Poseidon. Father is wary of him, or should I say, suspicious. Where did he learn to fight? Last time I encountered him he cleared out an entire camp of monsters."

"I have no idea, but maybe he can tell you. It's been several weeks since the uh, incident. He might actually talk to someone now." Artemis looked at him in confusion.

"Percy kept to himself when he woke up. I'd find him training in the arena or at the beach a lot. I can't say much about him, but I can say this, he's powerful. Especially for a blind demi-god." Chiron told her when he noticed her confusion.

"He's blind?" Artemis was, well shocked. And that's hard to do, but finding a blind demi-god who is still alive? Well...That's a first. She gestured to her Lieutenant who started to order the other hunters to get into their cabin. When they were gone, Artemis turned to Chiron.

"My hunters will be here for a week. I have to hunt a few old and dangerous monsters. Then I need to check on some others, so I'll leave them in your care. But before I go I'd like to meet this demi-god." Chiron nodded and headed towards the beach. Percy usually would be here in his free time too. The duo made their way through the camp and to the beach. There they found Percy sitting in the sand with his legs crossed.

"Percy?" Said boy didn't even turn. He didn't even acknowledge their presence. He seemed to be meditating. Artemis narrowed her eyes. Her father told her his full name and his….discomfort with it.

"Perseus Jackson." That got a reaction. His head snapped in their direction, and his eyes were narrowed. Artemis noticed that the waves started to hit the shore a bit harder, as if annoyed.

"Don't call me that."

"I'm an Olympian Goddess, I'll call you what I want to."

"Now you sound like Mr.D" Percy responded. He stood up.

"How'd you know where we were if you're blind?" Artemis questioned him. His head had turned to exactly where they were standing.

"Besides the fact that you talked really loudly and Chiron isn't the best at being stealthy?" Chiron's face turned a bit red.

"I can see using vibrations. With all the sand here, there are millions of vibrations. There's also the ocean spray, or water vapor. I can 'see' the best here." He put air quotes around see.

"To me, everything seems black and when something moves it flashes gray in my vision. So with all the vibrations, I see everything in some weird way. Also, when I was meditating, I was trying to map out camp-half blood. If I can map it out, I won't need any more vibrations or water-vapor to see. I'll just know where everything is. Of course I'll need them to see people though, so maybe my attempt was stupid…." He trailed off. Then his face morphed into a confused look.

"No offence, but why are you here?" Artemis pondered that question for a bit. Zeus told her to discreetly investigate him. She can't just ask him _who trained you, how long was it, where were you born, and what weapons are you good at?_ Well, she could, but he'd get suspicious. An Olympian asking him those questions? Not a chance. His eyes narrowed at her silence, making him suspicious. Very suspicious.

"And how do you seem surprised by my blindness? I thought you knew when I confronted your hunters about a month ago." That's when Artemis recognized him. The boy that stood up to her and defeated a camp of dangerous monsters.

"I've been ordered to hunt a very dangerous monster. Something so ancient that not even my oldest huntress has heard of it. But before I go I thought I'd stay for capture the flag. I hear that you can put on quite a show." She avoided his second question, which hadn't gone unnoticed as Percy's eyes narrowed even more. But his 'show' as she put it was an understatement. Since Percy was attacked, he had been a demon on the field. It was as if he wanted to prove that he wasn't a useless blind idiot. Not one person had beaten him, much less laid a finger on him. Every time he fought he switched his style, catching his opponent's off-guard.

"Then you heard wrong. My apologies, My Lady, but I think you should get going. You won't get your show." Percy said as he stood up. He turned his grey eyes on Artemis and she glared right back.

"Watch your mouth, boy. I don't care what you have against me, I'm a god and if I chose to I could turn you into dust." She growled. She took pleasure in Percy's pale face at that. But then he grinned.

"But wouldn't that anger a few other gods? Some more powerful? I know my place, _cousin, _so I hope you know yours in this world." Percy disappeared. Artemis's eyes widened. _Did he just threaten her?_

Part of her wanted to kill him in the most painful way. But the other part was listening to what he said about other gods on his side. What gods have known about him? And for how long? Zeus had told her not even half the council knew of him. She growled a bit to herself before vanishing in a silver light.

**I'MGONNAHURTYOUIFYOUNOTICEWHATI'MSAYINGYOUFILTHYJE RKOFFBISCUITFACEI'LLCUTYOU**

"Due to the Hunters visiting, it'll be Campers vs Hunters!" Chiron announced at dinner.

"The Hunters currently hold their winning streak, with it reaching 60 at this moment." Cheering could be heard from table 8, making Percy roll his eyes. Many of the campers growled and glared at their table.

"You have one hour to plan. Starting now." Chiron clopped away as exited murmuring spread through the pavilion. Percy kept eating though, ignoring everyone. Or that's what it seemed. His blindness didn't just give him good instincts, but it also boosted his hearing. He also used the water vapor to carry sound, by deflecting the sound waves to him. But it still allowed the intended target to hear. It'd be odd if someone's mouth moved and sound obviously came out, but you never heard anything.

He was currently listening to the Hunters. He didn't consider it cheating, as it's only cheating if caught, which wouldn't happen. He liked to think of it as, 'extra Intel'.

"We can do the same plan as last time. It's worked for decades so I don't see why it wouldn't work again." The brunette who tried to gut him a month ago spoke. Most of the Hunters nodded in agreement, but he sensed that ne was looking at him.

"What about the new kid? We know what that daughter of Zeus can do, but not him."

"He can't be much of a threat. He's a son of Poseidon, blind, and young. Most children of his aren't that smart, besides Theseus." Brunette replied. Percy got a bit ticked off, but saw the truth in that. His siblings could be real idiots. So could he, but that's beside the point.

"He _is _a threat. When I was captured and he saved me, he easily took out what, two dozen monsters? Probably more!" The girl shot back.

"So he got lucky-"

"He didn't need luck. He has skill." It was silent for a moment, so Percy assumed they were glaring at each other. That's when someone called Percy's name.

"Percy! Get over here!" He recognized Thalia's voice and made his way to it. He sensed a table and sat on it, accidently knocking a Hermes kid off.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Travis." Travis and Connor were some of the friends he made. Apparently they were twins and no one knew the difference. Except for Percy, as one always smelled a bit like sulfur and the other like cheese…..

"How'd yah know it was me?" Percy cocked his head to Travis's direction. Travis quickly stood up and backed away.

"Good choice. Now why am I here?"

"We thought that we'd make a plan. Since the Hunters don't know much about you we thought that our plan can revolve around you." An Athena kid, Malcolm, said.

"What is it?"

"Well…" He went on to tell Percy his plan in hushed whispers, so the Hunters couldn't hear. Though they could see and they watched the two.

"It won't work." Percy told him when he was finished.

"What?" He exclaimed a bit too loudly, drawing looks from the others.

"Sorry, but what?" He said quieter.

"I have a better idea."

"Oh? And how can it be better? No offense, but your dad isn't the god of Battle Strategy."

"He doesn't have to be. Look, have the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins set up traps everywhere, make our flag a no man's/women's land. Then group your five fastest and best thieves from the Hermes cabin together. Give them a pair of Athena and Apollo kids for protection. They'll flank around their western side. On the other side, put another five fast Hermes kids with several Ares and Hephaestus kids. If our #1 group can't get the flag, than they will. I want the rest of the Ares and Athena cabins leading the other cabins except the Apollo cabin and Hephaestus cabins. I want the Apollo cabin to post some archers near our flag along with some Hephaestus campers. The others will be a part of the main group. Thalia, I want you to follow the main group and set up defensive spots. Make a pathway for whoever gets the flag. The main group will be our distraction, and whichever side group is found first will be a distraction, hopefully it's the slower group." He heard a chorus of agreements from other counselors.

"I want Travis and Connor to stay with me on defense. I know you two aren't the fastest. Luke, help Thalia. Any remaining Apollo, Hermes, or Hephaestus campers will be the ones being set up behind the main group, got it?" He heard louder words of agreements this time.

"Cabin leaders split your campers accordingly. I want anyone on defense to follow me, and everyone else should split into their groups. Whether it be the runner group, who is now known as Omega, the distraction group, known as Beta, the main force, known as Alpha, or the defensive pathway, known as Delta. My group will be Sigma team. That's how we'll communicate. Team leaders get radios." He heard the leaders gather their teams and leave, most likely to plan out how they'll follow their orders. Percy went to his table and felt the table shake as the campers posted on defense sat down.

"Now here's what were gonna do…."

**Time skip- 50 minutes later**

The game was about to start and the campers had gotten into their positions. About twenty campers had radios, with the team leaders, cabin leaders, and several other campers holding them. The campers had their flag in the open, next to a big tree, with several other trees nearby. The Hunters flag was at Zeus's fist. The campers had blue plums while the hunters were obviously in silver. Percy sat in the shadows of the tree. Percy counted in his head until the horn sounded.

3….2….1...

And the Horn sounded, bringing cheers with it as the Campers rushed forward. Omega team immediately cut to the left, while Beta went right. Alpha team charged straight ahead and a minute later the sounds of battle were heard. Then Thalia's team, Delta as it was called, rushed forward. Percy heard shouts of pain, victory, and frustration. Victory from beating a hunter, pain from losing, and frustration from not landing a single blow. The sky darkened in the distance and a massive lightning bolt hit down somewhere. Percy could tell from the loud noise and how it shook the ground. Also the hairs on his neck stood up, so he guessed it had to be lightning.

"_I see them." _A voice crackled over the radio, startling Percy.

"Who is this and what is your position?"

"_It's just me, Connor, and I see about a dozen or so Hunters heading to you. They're moving fast and closing. You have about three minutes. I'll make my way over there via the long route."_

"Roger that." He had everyone set up on separate channels, so if someone needed him they could just switch channels. It'd ruin his surprise attack if you could hear the shouting over the radio.

"All defensive units report back to flag and standby. You'll know the signal."

The brunette hunter led her hunters to the flag. They noticed the boy in the bushes, but didn't do anything. What was one boy gonna do?

"Stop." She ordered. The Hunters followed her command immediately.

"Zoe, why did we stop? There's nothing here." One of the girls asked. Zoe glared at her, causing her to look away.

"Something is here. And you'd do best to remember your place." She still wasn't over their argument earlier about the son of Poseidon. Zoe's eyes softened a tad bit.

"Look, it's better to be cautious here. I haven't seen the boy yet, which means he's still at large." She said it like he was a criminal.

"Whatever-AHHH!" The girl stepped onto a trap and was launched into the air twenty feet before landing in a pit. The Hunters all drew their weapons before several were caught in nets or snares, taking them out of the fight. Half a dozen were left in a matter of seconds.

"Get into formation!" Zoe shouted. The Hunters gathered into a tight circle and looked around them in every direction…..except up. There was a tree branch hanging over them and Travis dropped down, grabbed a Hunter, and shot back up without a sound. He had his hand over her mouth and taped it shut, keeping her quiet. On the branch he tied her to the tree, before leaping away unnoticed. Until a Hunter looked up.

"Gods they got Ashley!" The Hunters looked and noticed the tied girl.

"How'd they do that? She was next to me a second ago!" A hunter shouted.

"It doesn't matter. We still have the second group coming. In a few minutes another dozen hunters will have arrived. But we better make our way to the flag. We're just going to get picked off one by one here." They advanced towards the camper's flag, which was about a ½ kilometer ahead. There was a group of rocks to their right, several trees to their left, and one giant tree next to the flag. Other than that it was open space. Zoe was constantly sweeping her eyes, waiting for someone to pop out. But nothing did, making her think that most of the campers remaining weren't there. Except for the ones who ambushed them earlier, though Zoe thought those were only traps and activated by motion. So she was expecting traps and a few guards, but nothing major. They kept moving, quietly and swiftly. A few minutes later, Zoe found herself a few feet from the flag. In the distance she could see the other group of Hunters approaching. She grinned as she reached for the flag, only for her hand to pass right through it.

"What the-?" Pandemonium broke out as she spoke those words. Campers sprung from everywhere, and they were almost overwhelmed. The Hunters were able to push through, but they lost another two hunters.

"Where's the flag? I can't see through the fog!" Zoe growled out loud. A weird mist had formed when they approached the fake flag, and it had only thickened when she reached for it. Zoe pulled her hunting knives out and slashed at a nearby camper, knocking him down. She spun around and kicked another, before ducking as another Hunter shot an arrow at her only for it to hit a camper right behind her.

"I think I see it! Let's go!" Zoe just noticed that the other Hunters had reached them. Once the fight started they sprinted to them and caught up, helping to take out the rest of the campers. Though several hunters were knocked out, leaving a grand total of thirteen of the original twenty-four that were going on the offensive.

"Phoebe, can you see the flag?"

"It's on the rocks, to our right. But there are more campers waiting." Zoe cursed. How many campers are there? When the big fight started in the middle, it seemed like every single camper was there. But they've encountered at least twenty campers on defense. But what bothered her was the son of Poseidon. He still has been incognito for the game, making her nervous. There was something wrong going on. Her eyes then widened. The mist!

"Everyone out of the mist! Move it!" Zoe ordered loudly. The Hunters rushed to escape, but they couldn't see anything and it seemed endless. The hunters were lost. They couldn't see where they were going or anything for that matter.

"No, no! It was a trap! The son of Poseidon made this mist to stop us from getting the flag!" The girls were still trying to find a way out. But it seemed like they were going in circles, as they ended up back to the little clearing with Zoe.

"If I can remember correctly, then the flag is straight ahead. We can make it Zoe. We won't lose." Phoebe said. Zoe nodded and led them forward. Surprisingly, no campers tried to ambush them. It would've been a perfect time to attack. Zoe grinned. Stupid campers, looks like they hadn't thought this through. They obviously thought that their ambush before the mist would've stopped them.

"You heard her, let's go girls." They all sprinted forward, dodging everything that popped up. Several fell into traps on the way, so by the time they reached the rocks where the flag was, there was nine of them left.

"Alright, I bet they have something else planned, so let's-"Phoebe was cut off, as three sharp whistles sounded. In response, two others sounded. They came from opposite directions. One from the flag and one from behind them. The Hunters got into another tight circle, this time looking up too. A Hunter named Caroline was squinting into the dark sky as the silhouette of what looked like a person appeared.

"What is that?" The hunters turned to look at it. It was getting bigger and bigger as if it was getting closer….

"Scatter!" Zoe shouted as the figure landed right on top of them. It was a large demi-god with full body armor and a big hammer. Two more landed, one a girl and the other a boy, dressed in similar armor. The girl also had a hammer and the boy had a long sword.

"Hephaestus kids." A hunter growled as the big guy narrowed his eyes.

"Get 'em." The trio charged forward and the hunters fired their arrows at them, only to watch helplessly as the arrows bounced off an invisible barrier. The big guy with the hammer swung it in a wide arc that most hunters dodged. Two didn't though, and one was sent flying away while the other hit the ground, hard. She tried to get up but the big guy hit her with the handle, knocking her out. Zoe's vision turned red from anger and she charged forward, unsheathing her hunting knives. She went to the boy with the sword and slashed viciously, sending him back before she planted a powerful kick to his chest. He flipped backwards and another hunter kicked him in the head, knocking him out. The girl with the hammer was locked in a fight with three hunters, but was quickly finished off. She was groaning in pain on the ground as the hunters all circled the big black guy with the massive hammer.

"Well, looks like I'm done." He commented as the hunters all charged, some shooting arrows and some slashing with knives. For being attacked by that many people at one time, he did well. He knocked a few hunters back and dodged an arrow, but Zoe kicked off his chest and landed on his shoulders. She slammed the hilts of her knives into his skull, and he crumpled to the ground. She leaped gracefully off as he hit the ground.

"Let's go." She jumped up, grabbed the flag, and ran. But the mist suddenly thickened and once again they couldn't see. That's when the voices started. It started out as murmuring, but quickly grew. It sounded like gibberish, but it could've been a weird language some campers made up. It has happened before. Then they jumped out.

"Ah!" A hunter was yanked away by someone. Zoe's head snapped to the girl as another was yanked into the mist.

"Help!" Zoe's eyes narrowed. She drew her bow and fired, hitting a camper by the scream that followed.

"Shit!" The boy shouted. Zoe recognized the voice of Connor Stoll. Another yelp was heard, and when Zoe turned the hunter Caroline had Travis pinned. She the punched him in the face before kicking his jewels and knocking him out. Clapping then echoed throughout the mist.

"Good job, good job. You took out our defenses. Well, almost all of our defenses." The voice was that son of Poseidon who ticked Zoe off. Zoe just growled.

"Show yourself boy so we may be done with you faster." She heard him chuckle.

"Where's the fun in that?" A hunter's eyes widened as a figure approached her. She stabbed it only to find air. A second later she saw black. When she hit the ground the hunters rushed to her.

"She's breathing." One said when she checked her pulse.

"Good. There's four of us and one of him. We can do this. Caroline, take the flag. Cynthia and Hailey, help me cover her. We're making a run for it." The others looked at her in shock.

"And letting him go? Zoe, if we let him go he'll follow us and hamper our progress." Cynthia said. Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"You think we can't beat him?"

"Yes, I do." His voice echoed around them again.

"You know Zoe, girls really are weak. And stupid, foolish, but most of all…ignorant. Your ignorance blinds you." His voice sounded again. Silhouettes appeared around them, making it look like twenty campers were there. Except they all moved the same way, and did the same movements. So they were all fakes….except for one.

"If you say one more word I'll cut your tongue out and feed it to you."

"Feisty. That's how I like my girls." Zoe's sight turned red with anger as she looked for him. She then noticed that one of the shadows was moving ahead of the others by a split second. She growled and shot two arrows at it. The mist suddenly disappeared as she saw the boy dodge her arrows. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that…..I think I'll just leave now." He turned and sprinted towards the creek, followed closely by the angry hunters. Their plan gone from their minds as they wanted to hurt this foolish boy who insulted them.

_I'm gonna murder him slowly, _Zoe thought as she caught up with him. But as she went to stab him, he suddenly stopped making her bounce off his back. Cynthia caught her and the four hunters surrounded him as he chuckled nervously.

"Hey, about those comments…..sorry. I had to get you angry and that was the only thing I could think of. I don't really think those comments are true." He scratched his neck nervously. Zoe growled again in response.

"Nice try, but I'm still gonna murder you." His face hardened as he pulled out a sword. He got into an unfamiliar stance and waited for them to move. When Cynthia moved to initiate the fight, he turned and threw what looked like and ice shard at her. Where he got it from was unknown, but it hurt. Cynthia was pinned to a tree and couldn't move as the shard wouldn't budge. It was also very big and imbedded in her shoulder. When Hailey went to draw her bow, Percy rushed forward. He smacked her bow away and quickly kicked her knives away. He did a series of jabs at her neck and in a few seconds she couldn't feel her body. Percy turned to the two remaining hunters.

"So, wanna call it a truce? You have the flag, so go and take it. I don't like fighting women. It feels wrong to me." Percy said. Zoe and Caroline growled at him. Great, two brunettes hate him. And he just took out a blonde and red-head. Wonderful.

"No need to get angry. I did mention that I was joking, right?" Just after he finished talking the girls charged him, trying to turn Percy into a shish-ka-bob. He didn't really like it, mind you.

"Seriously, I said sorry. Aren't we supposed to be friends now?" He kept dodging and ducking under the suspiciously sharp blades. When one cut his ear and another found his shoulder, he frowned.

"I guess that's a no. Too bad, I really didn't want to hurt you." That's when Zoe found an opening and feinted a jab at his ribcage before slashing up. Put he moved forward and caught her arm, twisted it, and disarmed her. He then threw her into Caroline, who was moving behind him. Caroline jumped up, while Zoe groaned a bit before being helped up. It felt like Percy dislocated her arm when he twisted it.

"Can you still fight?" Caroline asked. Zoe nodded and used her left arm this time around. Caroline and Zoe both moved in circles, looking for openings. Percy started to get small cuts that progressively got bigger. When Caroline gave him a good slash across the back and Zoe punched him in the jaw, his eyes darkened. But it went unnoticed by the laughing girls.

"All talk and no fight? Your bark is more painful than your bite. You got lucky, but you're just like the other men. A stupid, arrogant boy who is selfish. You can't even walk right, how do you expect to win? When the monsters eat you it'll be good to have one less mindless fool on the earth." Zoe told him harshly.

"Your mother must've been a stupid skank to fall for Poseidon." Caroline said smugly. While the hunters protected women, they looked down upon ones who have fallen for gods. Especially the ones who have given birth. Though some disagreed, most shared this logic.

But they didn't realize the mistake they made. While you can insult Percy, you never insult his mother. His eyes narrowed to slits as they glowed. The clouds above them darkened.

"My mother is greater than all of you combined. She's a wonderful woman who deserves much more than she has." When the girl laughed at his statement, he shook with rage. He tried to count to ten to control his anger, but he was too angry to get past three. He felt a terrible pain in his gut before the ground shook. His gut tugged even more and it started to rain on them. The rain made Percy feel better, which allowed him to make the storm bigger. He rose in the air, using water to lift him.  
"You'll pay for that!" Thunder sounded as he shot forward at the girls. They couldn't react in time as he met them with a whirl storm of slashes, stabs, and cuts. In a few seconds Caroline was down, and when Zoe went to meet his sword, her knives shattered on impact. She flew back as a strong gust of wind hit her. When she struggled to her feet, and hand grabbed her jacket and raised her ten feet into the air. She was startled to see Percy holding her up. His eyes were glowing a fierce green, which was weird because he was blind. He pulled her close to him and whispered.

"You can insult me all you want. But never insult my family. You understand?" The threat was obvious to hear and she nodded her head slightly. Percy dropped her and she hit the ground with a thud. A horn sounded in the distance signifying the end of the game. The storm stopped and Percy dropped next to her. He was panting and having a hard time breathing.

"Well….looks…..like….we….win this…..round." He coughed as he tried to get air into his beat up lungs. Zoe just glared at him as he stumbled off.

"You win this time boy, but this will be the last."

**I know it probably wasn't good. But if I had any time to write I had to rush. And I know there's supposed to be the two dots above the 'e' in Zoe, but my computer was a jerk face. I'll try to fix that later on. Hope you guys liked it! I like feedback, like any sane person, so if you liked it, hated it, or you were ok with it then tell me!**

**Also, check out an author named Anaklusmos14. I know you all will most likely know of him. But if you don't…then check him out. He's easily one of the best if not the best PJO writer.**


End file.
